Four Girls Trapped in an Elevator
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: OH NO! When Princesses Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, and mushroom girl Toadette all enter into the castle's elevator, they all become trapped inside and must cope in order to survive and find a way out! Five years later, finally finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Four Girls Trapped in an Elevator**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: Well, with Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, and Toadette all appearing together in _Mario Kart Wii_, I've decided to take the liberty to write something that I found quite humorous, if I do say so myself. And thus, all I have to say is read and enjoy as these four girls become trapped in an elevator, ladies and gentlemen!

Disclaimer: Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, and Toadette all belong to Nintendo.

* * *

It was your typical, peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom, and of course, this being a random fanfic made by a certain author who likes anything Nintendo, there was an elevator in Princess Peach's Castle. Now, for some reason, this elevator came with the castle, but was never ever used, not even on the castle's opening day. And the reason? Because it appears to be a cursed elevator... and today would prove this very thing.

Princess Peach Toadstool, the young and pretty human ruler of the entire Mushroom Kingdom, was bored of chatting with the various Toads, and she entered into the elevator, whistling merrily to herself. It was then that Princess Daisy entered into the elevator after dancing around with Luigi.

"So, pretty decent day you had?" Peach asked as the door closed shut, and the elevator went up one floor.

Daisy nodded. "Yeah. I'm glad I don't have to dance with Luigi again, though. It was brutal." She let out a sigh of relief as the door opened again, the elevator stopping.

Princess Rosalina, visiting the castle to see Mario, entered in with a yellow-colored Luma following right behind her. The door shut close, and the elevator went up again.

"So, you too, huh?" Peach asked as she brushed through her blonde hair with her right hand.

Rosalina turned around and glanced at both Peach and Daisy, nodding. "Yeah. I never knew that Mario had so many interesting things to talk about." She giggled. "He's quite the man, isn't he?"

Peach and Daisy giggled in unison with Rosalina as the elevator stopped again, the door opening. Toadette entered, waving hello to the other three princesses. The door closed, and the elevator resumed going up.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," Toadette friendly greeted as she stepped in between Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina, looking upwards at them, smiling widely. "It sure is great to be in an elevator with other three girls."

As the four girls started chatting among each other, the elevator passed the stops the girls were suppose to get off. It was a few minutes later that the elevator came to a sudden halt, shocking the four girls.

"The elevator... it stopped!" Peach gasped as she tried to open the door from the inside, but with no luck.

Daisy, Rosalina, and Toadette all gave each other nervous glances as they realized shortly that they were all trapped within the elevator, which was now in the top of the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Peach, Princess Rosalina, Princess Daisy, and Toadette were all still trapped inside the elevator. Peach has been trying countless times to open the door, but she had no luck, causing her to give up.

"Urgh! I can't get the door to open! It's closed shut!" Peach complained, sighing and giving up as she walked over to Rosalina and Daisy.

"What are we gonna do!? We can't be stuck in here forever!" Daisy whined, pouting in her spot.

"What moron's stupid, idiotic idea was it to include an elevator in this kind of castle, anyway?" Toadette asked, her face red with anger as she placed her hands on her hips and tapped her right foot, wanting an answer.

Nearby, a purple-colored Toad can be heard whistling nervously to himself as he moved away from the elevator shaft on the second floor of the castle.

Rosalina sighed, shaking her head and closing her eyes. "Well, there's no time for just yapping at each other. Let's just find a way to get out." She stated calmly as she sat down on the floor.

Peach, Daisy, and Toadette all looked at each other, shrugged, and sat down with Rosalina. Two minutes and fourteen seconds passed, but it was enough to get an idea to work in the minds of the four trapped girls.

"I got it!" Daisy exclaimed, pointing up at the ceiling with her right index finger, "How about we tie each other up, and we all slam into the door one at a time to wear it down for it to break?"

Silence. Daisy blinked as she received blank looks from Peach, Rosalina, and Toadette.

"That's stupid, Daisy!" Peach snapped, rubbing her right arm with her left hand shortly afterwards and stating her idea, "I was thinking more of using our butts to cushion it..."

Rosalina, Daisy, and Toadette all gave Peach weird face expressions, causing the pink-clad blonde princess to blush slightly with embarrassment.

"What!? How would you like it if you have to think of something that's insane!?" Peach shouted back in anger, fumes coming out from her ears.

"Anyway..." Toadette stated, coughing as she looked at the three feminine humans around her, "I suggest that we do a rain dance of sort, to please the one in the heavens to get us out."

Rosalina then stood up, looking at the other three females. "Can't we just use our special abilities to get out?" She suggested, tilting her head to the left.

Peach blinked, confused. "Why would we want to do that?"

Daisy nodded in agreement, folding her arms. "Yeah, Rosalina. We're all obviously not Princess Zelda, you know."

"I was just making a-" Before Rosalina could finish, she was kicked in the stomach by Toadette, who wouldn't hear anymore nonsense.

"Enough of this stupidity! We'll just have to sit down and wait for someone else to rescue us..." The young pink-capped mushroom girl started as she sat down and folded her arms, hoping that someone from the outside of the elevator shaft would rescue her and the other princesses, who sat down and pondered as well.

Right outside of the elevator shaft on the main floor, Funky Kong passed by, carrying equipment for Toadsworth to use, and singing to himself while he turned around and headed down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

"Something's gumming up the plumbing..." Sang Koopa Troopa on the first part.

"Poor Luigi's in a bind!" Followed Diddy Kong in tune.

"Giant turtles out to get him..." Added Toad, the young red-capped mushroom boy smiling widely with glee.

Birdo stepped forward. "Creepy crabs are right behind!" She sang, winking to the audience.

"Fighter Flies! Jeeper Jipes!" Toadsworth chimed, going along with the beat.

"They're all coming out the pipes!" Koopa, Diddy, Toad, Birdo, and Toadsworth all sang in unison.

"MARIO, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Luigi concluded, doing a finishing pose.

The audience was silent for several seconds, and they started booing, throwing their plates of food at the stage, telling the singers to get off the stage.

Luigi and the other five characters frowned as they left the entertaining room, heading into the garden to chat amongst each other. Toadsworth, however, stayed behind as he pondered what happened to Princess Peach, asking Funky Kong to be on a look out, who nodded in agreement and headed upstairs to search for the pink-clad, blonde human princess.

* * *

Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, and Toadette were all bored as heck, having been stuck for fifteen minutes within the elevator. Rosalina managed to do some meditating, while Toadette attempted to dig out, leaving only Peach and Daisy to themselves.

"I'm hungry," Peach whined, rubbing her stomach, which growled.

"Didn't you just ate before?" Daisy asked, flickering through her brownish colored hair.

Peach nodded. "Yeah, but I have a fast metabolism." She admitted, extending her arms into the air.

"What's metabolism?" Toadette asked, glancing up at Daisy.

Daisy only shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's stamina." She said as she then got into a medatating position.

Toadette rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'll think of a way to get us out." She stopped digging, sat down, closed her eyes and got into a yoga stance, meditating as well.

Peach sighed. She, too, closed her eyes, but she felt that she had something inside her that she had to expell... and that something was something that the other three girls didn't want.

_**PPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTT!!**_

"...Ewwww!" Daisy, Rosalina, and Toadette all in disgust, covering their noses and glaring at Peach. "Peach, that's disgusting!" "That's not very lady like of you, Peach..." "Keep your bad gas inside, Princess Poot!"

Peach frowned, being called out by the other three females. "Oh come on, I held it in me for too long. Besides, it's natural," She said with a smile.

Daisy thought about this, and she nodded, grining as well. "Peach has a point. Plus..." She stood up, and bent down, to fart on her own right.

_**POOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!**_

Toadette coughed a bit, waving her right hand to blow the smell away. "Phew! Daisy, you really packed a scent in that one!" She stated, moving slightly away from Daisy to the left.

Peach giggled. "Oh, Daisy, you really are crazy sometimes, but I like you like that." She then paused for a moment, and let out a two second fart, giggling even more as Daisy and Toadette bursted into laughter.

Rosalina turned her head to the other direction, disgusted. "Ugh! Immaturity at its best..." She muttered quietly to herself as she closed her eyes.

Daisy wiped her forehead after laughing, and she patted Peach on the right shoulder. "Boy, Peach, you sure have it beat when it comes to farting! I don't think any of us can be as great a farter as you."

Peach blushed, giggling. "Oh, Daisy..."

Toadette scoffed, shaking her head. "Please! I may be small, but I have plenty of gas in me! Watch..." She stood up, and closed her eyes, struggling to fart, until...

_**FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARB!!**_ (worst word for use as fart sound effect _ever_)

Peach giggled, coughing a bit as she smelt the gassy stench that now filled the elevator. "See, Toadette? It wasn't that bad to do!"

Daisy nodded, patting Toadette on the head. "Yeah, Toadette. You have a lot of guts cutting the cheese in an elevator that can't be opened!"

Rosalina slapped her forehead. "I can't believe they're still doing such immature nonsense when we're trapped in what could very well be our prison..." She complained again to herself, not being part of the fart-obsessed trio of girls.

Toadette laughed heartily, putting her hands behind her pink-capped mushroom head. "Aw shucks! You should see what I do after I have eighteen pounds of broccoli."

Peach gasped, and she stood up, walking over to Toadette with her hands on her hips. "Really? Well, I can just eat one bean burrito and I'm making a truckload of gas!" She grunted, and then let out a loud fart that lasted five seconds.

Daisy applauded, laughing as she complimented, "Whoa, Peach! You sure know how to execute the deadly stench!" Though strangely, she wasn't bothered at all by the smell that started to linger through the stopped elevator.

Rosalina sighed and shook her head, standing up as she folded her arms and glanced at the three girls in disgust. "I can't stand anymore talk of farting! Can we just wait until someone rescues us!?"

Silence. Peach, Daisy, and Toadette did not say another word as Rosalina kept glaring at them, who then sighed and closed her eyes. But she made a fatal mistake... she accidentally farted right at that precious moment.

_**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!**_

Peach, Daisy, and Toadette all gasped in shock, and then smirked as they glanced at Rosalina, who was horrified, and she then gasped, covering her mouth.

"I...I..." As Rosalina blushed a bright red, completely embarrassed, she let out another loud fart, which caused the other three girls to laugh. Rosalina placed her hands on her face, sobbing in embarrassment as she let out a small little poot shortly afterwards. Peach, Daisy, and Toadette all continued laughing with giddy at Rosalina's embarrassing farting moment, forgetting that they were still trapped in the elevator.

* * *

Quick Note: Who knew that Princess Rosalina had so much bad gas in her... no wonder she's heavy weight in Mario Kart Wii. What did she eat!? XP


	4. Chapter 4

Yoshizilla: Man, Mario Kart Wii comes out _tomorrow_! How amazing is that!? And right at the end of my Spring Break, too. :P Well, looks like I'm gonna have fun with it for the rest of my life when it comes out...heck, that might be the only game I'll play for the rest of the school year. :P Anyway, now that I've gotten that outa the way, since this was originally meant to pass the time and also meant to have Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, and Toadette all in the same story, I decided to continue this. So enjoy reading, ladies and gentlemen!

* * *

Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, and Toadette were all still trapped inside the elevator, which has not budged for three hours and thirty eight minutes straight. The four trapped females were starting to get hungry, as Peach's stomach growling was evidince.

"Man, if I knew I was going to be stuck in here, I would have stuffed my face back when we were all outside!" Peach moaned, her hands placed over her growling stomach, blushing a bit in embarrassment.

Daisy sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Well, all that farting certainly gave me an appetite." She glanced at Toadette. "You got anyt snacks, Toadette?"

Toadette shrugged, frowning. "Sorry, Daisy. I got nothing on me."

Rosalina had her eyes closed, her hands firmly placed on her lap. Her stomach growled, too, and it was then that she opened her eyes, remembering something. "Wait a moment. I just remembered..." She moved her right hand through her lightblue dress's right pocket, and she pulled out several bright and colorful star-like pieces. "I saved these Star Bits from the Comet Observatory before I left. They can fill you up if you're really in a bind."

Peach, Daisy, and Toadette all gasped with hope as they gathered around Rosalina, staring at the bright Star Bits with delight. Nodding, Rosalina allowed Peach, Daisy, and Toadette to snatch one Star Bit, watching them all pluck it into their mouths. Rosalina then grabbed a green Star Bit with her left hand and ate it, smacking her lips with delight after devouring it down.

Peach let out a sigh of relief, smiling widely as she placed her hands on her face, squealing with delight. "Oooh! Rosalina, this Star Bit is sooooo good! I haven't tasted anything more delicious in ages!"

Daisy cheered wildly, holding Toadette with glee, who clapped her hands happily upon devouring the pink Star Bit. Smiling, Rosalina allowed herself and the girls to have more of the Star Bits, eating them up in one gulp. However, Rosalina was smart to this, and upon the last batch of four Star Bits, Rosalina placed them away in her right pocket.

"All right, girls, I think that's enough food for our tummies..." Rosalina stated as she patted her stomach, grinning. "Now we can just rest up and wait until someone outside can rescue us from this cursed elevator."

Daisy and Toadette, both smiling, nodded in agreement, placing their hands behind their heads. Peach also nodded in agreement, and she placed her hands on her stomach, ripping a loose fart.

_**PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!!**_

Daisy and Toadette bursted into laughter while Peach, blushing slightly in embarrassment, giggled gleefully, with Rosalina sighing and shaking her head, being the only sane female within the elevator. But it did not seem as if they would get out very soon...


	5. Chapter 5

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, once again, I got off my royally huge fat ass to help work on some of those fanfics that you people all loved. And since this is an extremely popular one, I say, ah heck, why not? Besides, you guys really loved the farting chapter, so expect a possible sequel to that if it does come out somewhere later in this fanfic. Anyway, that, and Mario Kart Wii is a year old, so now that I have had a good year to enjoy its goodness, I might as well continue and/or finish up on the fanfic that helped me enjoy/appreciate the game more. And with that said, ladies and gentlemen, I have nothing else to add, so I hope you all read and enjoy!

* * *

Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, and the humanoid mushroom girl Toadette were all still stuck inside the cramped elevator, wondering if they were ever going to get out. The four were all sitting in the northwestern corner of the elevator, looking at the buttons on the panel, which barely flashed anymore. Before long, Peach began crying, causing the other three to notice.

"Oh Peachy, come on!" Toadette moaned as she covered her invisible ears, "It's bad enough that we're cramped, tired, and hungry, but do you reallyneed to cry?"

Peach continued wailing, until she stopped, putting her right index on her chin as she began thinking about it. "Hmm... now that you mention it, you're right..." She then gasped as her eyes widened. "Oh wait... I'm feeling something..."

Daisy screamed as she held Toadette in her arms, trembling with fright despite being a tomboy. "Ack! Peach, don't tell me that you have a bomb in here!"

Rosalina blinked, scratching her head. "Wait a minute... I don't think Peach has a bomb, I think it's-"

Rosalina couldn't finish off, as Peach screamed in pain for five seconds, before bursting in pain-

_**PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT.**_

Nevermind. Cough.

"....Oh..." Peach stated as she blinked obliviously, blushing slightly as she giggled, waving her right hand around her mouth, "Silly me! I just have bad gas! Tee hee!"

Daisy, Toadette, and Rosalina all gave Peach the silent treatment as they stared at the pink gassy princess, unamused.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." Daisy bent over to the right, letting out an even more disgusting burst of flatulence. _**PRRRRRRRRRT**_. "Beat that!" Daisy laughed as she coughed a bit from her own foul stench.

Toadette face palmed as she groaned, saying in the company of the three princesses, "Thank the lord mushrooms that I don't have a nose..."

"...Some princesses these two are..." Rosalina groaned as she watched Peach and Daisy laugh in their own company of flatulence. She folded her arms and sighed as she glanced at Toadette, asking, "Did these two hang out with Wario a lot, or was it something-"

"Actually," Toadette remarked as she giggled a bit embarrassingly, rubbing the back of her head while looking straight at Rosalina, "These two had bad gas since they were born. I guess you could say that Wario got it from them because he hung around with them and tried to hook up with either one, even though he was a baby."

Rosalina blinked in shock as she simply shook her head and stated, "It's amazing how Waluigi could put up with that... speaking of Waluigi..." She began pondering out of curiosity, "I wonder how he's doing, anyway..."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere far off from Princess Peach's Castle, Mario and Waluigi were fighting it off with each other as they laid several blows on each other, being in the middle of the green, grassy Mushroom Meadows, with no viewers watching the would be epic battle.

* * *

Back in the elevator, Peach and Daisy began to play patty cake after stinking up the cramped space with even more flatulence, the amount powerful enough to poison the entire humanoid Mushroom population of the Mushroom Kingdom. Rosalina and Toadette were chatting with each other, wondeing how they could get out.

"We could always get a drill and use it to break through the metallic door," Toadette suggested as she smiled.

Rosalina shook her head. "But where are we even going to get a drill? I mean, it's not like any of us have magical panties." She then received an awkward stare from both Peach and Daisy, who turned around to stare straight at Rosalina, making the galactic princess a bit nervous as she chuckled nervously, sweatdropping.

"Don't ever underestimate the craziness in the Mario universe, Rosalina," Daisy replied as she wrapped her right arm around Rosalina, adding on, "Why, we break the laws of physics and logic so badly that they don't even exist! Isn't that right, Peach?"

However, Peach was too busy trying to use a lighter she pulled out to make her farts flame, giggling with glee as she pooted and saw the flame go up. However, this proved to be incredibly stupid, because of the huge amount of flatulence already in the elevator, and with the lighter out and the flame coming right out...

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!_**

Surprisingly enough, the elevator was stable enough to keep the cramped space, but all the metallic from the inside basically melted off, and all of the four trapped girls were severely burnt. Daisy, Rosalina, and Toadette all angrily eyed Peach, who's nervous giggles piped down as her smile faded into a frown, letting out a tiny poot in despair.


	6. Chapter 6

Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, and the humanoid mushroom girl Toadette were all still stuck inside the cramped elevator, having been burnt due to Peach's stupidity with the lighter. As Daisy used the logic-breaking magic to clean herself and the others off, the four continued to ponder what the other guys were doing, wondering if any of them missed them at all, since the girls were locked inside the elevator for more than four hours and twenty nine minutes.

...

Nah, the others pretty much forgot them by the time the girls were cleaned off.

"So..." Toadette started, coughing a bit as she looked around, looking up at the ceiling to try and start a conversation. "Who here likes pound cake?"

there was a faint silence around the elevator, when in twelve seconds flat, Peach lifted up her dress and ripped a loud fart to break the silence. Shaking her head, and trying to keep her sanity from melting any further, Daisy raised her hand.

"Well, I don't like any pound cake, but I do like specific cake," She began as she countered her fingers, "Let's see, there's Strawberry Shortcake, there's Vanilla Cake, there's Chocolate Cake, there's Peanut Butter Cake-"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!!!" Toadette exclaimed, her eyes widening with shock. "Whaddya mean, _Peanut Butter Cake_? There's such a thing as it?"

Daisy nodded, smiling as she rubbed her stomach while thinking about it. "Oh yeah! Nothing tops a good cake like some good, old fashion peanut butter... plus, I like my nuts fresh and young..." She licked her lips as she moved er hands below her growling stomach.

Rosalina's left eye twitched, and she inched away from Peach and Daisy, turning to Toadette and whispering, "I feel like our flatulence did a strong number on us too much..."

Toadette nodded in agreement. "I agree. I mean, look at those two!" She then pointed at Daisy and Peach, the two of them doing another ridiculous activity, with Daisy slapping peach's butt while the blonde princess farted loudly every time. "These two make Mario and Luigi look like a bunch of fools!"

Rosalina gasped, getting another thought. "Speaking of those two... I already know the case about Mario, I think," She stumbled as sher pointed her finger at Toadette, and then up at the ceiling of the elevator, "But what is Luigi up to?"

Toadette shrugged. "Well, I sure as heck don't know, it beats the snuffings out of me," She admitted as she took out a yellow-and-red stripped yo-yo and began playing it.

* * *

Elsewhere in Princess Peach's glamorous Castle (which can't really be said for Peach's elevator or peach herself after the events that occured), Luigi was in one of the towers that peaked the castle, having a nice little affair with Birdo (who locked the door to prevent anyone from accidentally stepping in). In the tower towards the left, which was the closest to them since they were also on the left, albiet in the southwestern corner, making the closest tower next to it the northwestern corner of the castle), Toadsworth as tried to see which part of the castle needed matienance, and he was completely unaware what has happened to the elevator.

And as for Mario... well... he and Waluigi were still having an epically awesome battle. In the middle of nowhere within the peaceful, lush Mushroom Meadows.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, uh, any chance of us getting out of here?" Toadette piped up as she rubbed the back of her head.

Daisy sighed as she glanced beside her, seeing Peach and Rosalina both out cold. She shrugged as she patted Toadette on the head. "I don't know, Toadette. We were stuck in here for seven hours, Peach and Rosalina were knocked out by their own farts." She sighed as she rubbed her stomach with her right hand, which was growling back at her. "It's just you and me now."

Toadette groaned as she somewhat sunk in her spot. "Well, this stinks. We've made ourselves stink, we've pretty much reached rock bottom on the imaginative bank, and now we're starved." She simply nodded as she closed her eyes, stating, "I guess we could always sleep it off."

"Yeah... maybe someone could figure what's wrong with the elevator." Daisy looked up at the ceiling of the elevator, sighing as she closed her eyes, placing her hands on her face. "I just hope it's soon... I don't think I could hold back my hunger any longer..."

Toadette let out a yawn as she stretched her arms. "Well, good night, Daisy. Sleep tight." She then cuddled up next to Daisy, yawning as she snuggled close. She started snoozing quietly.

Daisy smiled as she gently stroke Toadette's head, looking up at the ceiling of the elevator.

* * *

Meanwhile, several miles west of Princess Peach's Castle...

"I knew that idiot Mario couldn't keep up..." Waluigi chuckled as he headed towards the west, with nothing but a lone piece of bread as he made his way across the huge vastness of the Dry Dry Desert. "I just wonder what Ganon's up to..."


	8. Chapter 8

Toadette yawned as she opened her eyes, looking around to still see that Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and Princess Rosalina were all snoozing out. Toadette only smirked as she lowered her eyes, just about to drift back to sleep.

"Oh yeah... I remember all the good times we had..." Toadette mumbled as she cutely rubbed her stomach, sighing as she continued, "Before we were trapped in this damn fourth chaos emerald..."

Cue flashback to the ceremonies for the recently finished all around Mario Kart tournament, where all the twenty four racers finished up racing around on all the Wii tracks (plus Waluigi Stadium, as it was a mandatory request from Waluigi). Toadette, who snagged in second place, was congratulating Daisy, who took first place, and wearing her sexy orange biker outfit, to boot, as Funky proudly showed off his third place trophy to the onlookers, of which cooed with excitement.

"Tee hee! Daisy, you'll have to teach me how to ride my bike someday!" Toadette squealed as she placed the trophy behind her.

Daisy smiled as she patted Toadette on the head, winking at her. "Oh, no problem, Toadette! It's actually pretty easy once you get the hang of it!" She gasped as an evil thought came across her mind. "Speaking of which!" Daisy farted loudly, much to the disgust of Luigi, who was downright embarrassed as Mario and Wario laughed heavily, with Waluigi face palming, muttering how stupid Daisy was.

Toadette couldn't help but continue to giggle as she envied Daisy. "Oh Daisy, you're so cool and kick ass, I wanna be just like you!"

Toadette gasped as she suddenly woke up, rubbing the back of her head as she cooed with confusion. Shrugging, Toadette dozed back to sleep as she prayed for a miracle to happen, as the elevator was still stuck in its position.

Just right outside of the elevator, Toadsworth was having a panic attack as he forced practically everyone to search for Princess Peach and Toadette, as well as Daisy and Rosalina. Much to their dismay and dislike, the characters did as they were instructed, with Luigi and Birdo doing extra care to find Daisy and Toadette especially.


	9. Chapter 9

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: You know what? It's been five years, I think it's fair that I give this an actual, proper conclusion. Enjoy, everyone.

* * *

Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, and Toadette all were still trapped in the elevator, having been stuck in there for literally hours, all four of them wondering if any of them would ever get out. Suddenly, the elevator began shaking, with all four girls screaming as they held onto each other, being frightful. Peach farted first, then Daisy farted louder, and then Rosalina farted the loudest, all three of the human princesses having brown stains on their dresses. Toadette only let out a cute little poot as she giggled with embarrassment, the other three glancing down at her as the elevator began moving up at a fast pace.

Outside the elevator on the highest floor was Silver The Hedgehog, who was using his green psychic powers to summon the elevator. Behind him were Dry Bowser and R.O.B., who wondered why the girls were stuck in the first place. As the elevator was brought up, Dry Bowser performed a shoulder bash, breaking through the elevator door as he essentially freed the girls.

"**_YES!_**" All four girls screamed cheerfully with hope as they ran out, jumping with joy as they were extremely pleased to be back outside again. "Freedom at least!" "We're finally free!" "The nightmare is over at last...!" "Fresh air! I can live again!"

R.O.B. moved his grayish mechanical arms up and down, shocked to see how happy the four girls were. "You seem to have gone through a lot," He stated in his robotic monotone voice.

Peach nodded as she was crying tears of joy, falling to her knees and tightly hugging R.O.B. "Oh, you had no idea..."

"I thought we were going to die in there!" Daisy added as she also sobbed joyfully, her eyes closed as her hands were on her face. "I'm just so happy to have the moon shine on me!"

Rosalina didn't cry as much as the other three girls, but her tears were noticeably visible. "Oh... it is so nice to be back outside and out of that horrid, cramped elevator..." She stated, not sobbing as much but still cried joyfully.

Toadette moved her arms about frantically in an overjoyed manner, thanking Dry Bowser and Silver. "Oh! Thanks, you two! I had no idea that we would be rescued!"

Dry Bowser chuckled as he folded his skeletal arms together. "Oh, it's no problem. We got a message from the future telling us that the only way the future wouldn't be messed up was to rescue you four."

Toadette gasped as she slapped her hands on her face, shocked as she turned to Silver. "What? Seriously?"

Silver chuckled as he shrugged, nodding his head in response. "That's right. Neither myself or Dry Bowser seem to recall who told us, but I take the guy's word to account. After all, maybe it'll improve my own future years from now." He rolled his eyes as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "Not like I need to be concerned about my would be far off future home."

Toadette smiled as she tightly hugged Dry Bowser and Silver, before rejoicing with the three human princesses, all of them clamoring amongst each other as they all garnered a new appreciation and respect for each other, all of them thankful for the horrifying experience.

* * *

_Princess Peach Toadstool remained the ever beloved ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, forcing her Toads to heighten security to make the castle safer to maneuver._

_Princess Daisy remained her joyful tomboy self, but she had taken measures to make sure that she wouldn't get in a tight space again._

_Princess Rosalina made it so that her library on the Comet Observatory always had room to walk through, ensuring that she wouldn't have a panic attack._

_Toadette had her house refurbished to make it that she had more space. This wouldn't matter, as eventually she moved in with Dry Bowser, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha in the middle of Seaside Hill._

_Overall, the experience was definitely one the girls would never forget, and each of them always kept in touch to ensure that such a thing wouldn't happen again. And they all lived happily ever after..._

_...Except Rosalina, who died and was replaced by a yellow Luma who used a transformation to make herself look and act like Rosalina, not factoring the fact that she acted less like the real Rosalina and had a noticeably higher pitched voice._

**THE END**


End file.
